1. Field
The present invention relates generally to devices used for observing wildlife and, in particular, to collapsible tree stand and mounting apparatus suitable for receiving and securing the tree stand about a tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is advantageous for outdoorsmen, such as hunters, photographers, and naturalists, to be positioned in an elevated vantage point to view wildlife from a distance and without detection. Typically, an outdoorsman positions him or herself in a tree at a height sufficient to attain a desired elevated vantage point. Many conventional tree stands that enable an outdoorsman to achieve this goal are readily available.
One type of suitable tree stand is a non-climbing tree stand. Typically, a non-climbing tree stand has a platform, such as a foot plate and/or a seat, and is fastened to a tree via a fastening device such as a cable or a chain. An outdoorsman typically climbs the tree, carrying the tree stand, to an elevated position within the tree. Once at the desired elevated position, the outdoorsman attaches the tree stand to the tree trunk using the supplied fastening device. Once fastened, the tree stand and fastening device, in combination, grips the tree, and allows the outdoorsman to sit and/or stand on the platform to observe the wildlife.
The above described conventional tree stand, although providing an elevated vantage point, is typically difficult to assemble by a user while the user is positioned up in a tree. The fastening device can be cumbersome to place around the tree, and even more unwieldy to assemble to the tree stand. Moreover, the weight of the tree stand and/or the fastening device can cause the tree stand to separate from the tree, thus making it even more arduous to securely fasten and tighten the tree stand while positioned up in the tree. Thus, there is a need for an improved fastening device that can be more easily and readily fastened and secured to a tree by a user while the user is positioned up in the tree. There is also a need for a fastening device and tree stand that fastens tightly to the tree and which provides a stable and secure platform for use by its user.